


The Gang

by KeepCalmLoveSeverus



Category: Marvel, The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl
Genre: Gen, This is all shadu's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmLoveSeverus/pseuds/KeepCalmLoveSeverus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know. This is definitely what happened to me on my campus today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadukiam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadukiam/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr

Imagine the scene:

  
It’s a typical gray Florida day. It’s drizzling lightly, as though the sky’s Aunt Flo is leaving town and is just leaving behind a small parting gift.

  
Enter: Me. An unsuspecting pedestrian who just wants to throw away the empty can of Monster that I chugged in a minute and is the only thing keeping me going through eight hours of work, six hours of class, four hours of sleep, and another eight hours of work. (In that order.)

  
Now I’m minding my own business, just about to throw the can in the garbage, when

  
BAM

  
A HEAD!

  
A very furry, gray, squeaking head! Pops out of the trashcan!

  
He sees me. Startles. Starts to squeak. Little do I know he’s sounding the battle cry. And SUDDENLY, like a line of clowns exiting a car, a SWARM OF SQUIRRELS emerge from this TINY TRASHCAN. Each of them has a spoil of war in their mouth and each of them has NO FEAR.

  
I watch them run across the grass, still holding my empty can, and pray I never get on the wrong side of that gang


End file.
